notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Karma/@comment-90.227.61.73-20130906160341/@comment-4697956-20130906184412
"problem with playing non team killing classes is that if you are a bad riffle and assault and hates to play medic and recon, its like saying IF YOU WANNA GET GOOD RATING AND KARMA PLAY BORING STUFF AND QUIT PLAYING CUZ IT SUCKS PLAYNG LIKE 150 GAMES AS SOME BORING SHIT or something like that. yes iam the typical guy who picks classes that deals a lot of dmg and is the DIE DIE DIE! type of classes" Then get better with the rifleman and assault by using them more. You will be seen as very useful and versatile if you're able to play lots of different classes when it comes to getting picked for advanced games. If I random or have to play a class like that, I'll play it to the best I can, even if it isn't my favorite class or my best. "also you cant pick a third medic or a third assault if 2 ppl got it already" True for the Assault, false for the Medic. You can take a third Medic without affecting the experience and credit gain for that game because the Rifleman and the Medic are not affected by it. "all i am saying is it should be an option for all types of classes, not that you should be stuck with basic classes when the higher xp needed classes are avalible. beacause thats why you played it from the start, to play better and more fun classes all the time, not play boring and old things you already played 100 times getting to the latest more team dangerous class." Yes but it's all I can really suggest in order to stop your karma and rating problems. You see, I have never killed anyone as a Demo (or at least I don't remember doing so). I only started accidently killing people when I unlocked commando and used Tactical Nukes... So although I once had the rating problem that you have before hitting 10k experience, I never struggled with karma. "also the thing i meant was that players that is really close to the top should get reduced not removed -karma and rate for team killing, if you are at 9990 xp and 1690 rating the last thing you need is 2 ppl getting acidently tk by you, thats why reduced punishment is good, it reduces with like 50% and when you are that close even a -3 rate or -50 xp hurts a lot" Depends what you play. -3 rating isn't that much, even at 1690 rating, especially if you play games other than pubs. If you really feel strong about your proposal, I suggest you post it on the forums, because at the end of the day, I'm one person with one opinion and it's much better to get other people's opinions on ideas. "(not many or no players at all i think would take advantege of this i never seen a guy getting tk by a experienced player on purpose, only by new or first timers" I beg to differ, I've seen it on a few occasions.